forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4
The 2016 Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 is a limited-production hypercar that appears in Forza Horizon 3 and on an official screenshot of Forza Motorsport 7 as part of the title's announcement.Announcement - forzamotorsport.net In a similar vein as the Lamborghini Veneno, which is based on the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4, the Centenario LP 770-4 is a limited-production hypercar by Lamborghini based on the Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 SV. Built to celebrate Ferruccio Lamborghini's 100th birthday, only 40 examples of this car were built: 20 coupes and 20 roadsters. Variants FH3 Lamborghini AventadorSV.jpg|Aventador LP 750-4 SV Description Characteristics Built on the chassis of a Lamborghini Aventador SV, the Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 features an uptuned version of the 6.5L (6,498 cc) naturally aspirated V12 engine found in each Lamborghini Aventador model, codenamed L539. The engine now produces , while the torque output of is still the same. The car also still features a seven-speed single-clutch semi-automatic transmission like in the Aventador. Unique to the car is its use of four-wheel steering. The Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 is capable of doing 0- in 2.8 seconds and a top speed of at least , same as each Aventador variant. In the interior of the car, the inscription "0 di 20" (0 of 20) can be found in the interior near the windscreen on the driver's side, and highlights which number of the limited 20 coupé production run the car is. Lamborghini Light Design can also be found inscribed within the headlights and taillights of the Centenario. Statistics Conversions Performance The Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4's performance is very similar to that of the Lamborghini Veneno, with powerful, mid-to-high revving V12 engines paired with AWD drivetrains that favor quick launches and acceleration (0- in 2.8 seconds and 0- in 5.4 seconds), responsive and sharp steering, and efficient braking. In contrast, though, the Centenario has a higher top speed of yet is slightly slower in launching off the line despite being faster to by 0.3 seconds. This is because the Centenario is also heavier by , which would give the Veneno the edge in acceleration and braking. Unlike the Veneno, the Centenario has a wider range of upgrades, including aero upgrades and a wider range of engine upgrades, which can take the Centenario's maximum output to and . Trivia * The Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 and Ford F-150 Raptor Race Truck are the cover cars of Forza Horizon 3. ** This marks the first time a Forza Horizon series game features more than one car on its cover art. ** The Centenario is the second Lamborghini cover car for a Forza game, following the Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 on Forza Horizon 2's cover. * In the Forza Horizon 3 game files, the Centenario is referenced as the "Lamborghini Bellissima" (LAM_Bellissima_17).Bellissima name - jalopnik.com * In Forza Horizon 3, winning a race in the Centenario unlocks the ''Forza First'' achievement. * Due to technical limitations, the Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 lacks its rear-wheel steering in the Forza games. * In the Forza games, the Centenario's torque output is shown as . Gallery FM7 Screenshot4.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' (Interior) FH3 Lamborghini CentenarioLP770-4 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' (Official image, rear view, doors opened) FH3 Boxart.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' (Box Art) FH3 BlizzardExpansion Teaser.jpg|''Blizzard Mountain'' Expansion teaser References Category:Cover Cars